


Never Let You Fall

by Syaunei



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Bottom Julian Bashir, Cardassian flirting, Established Relationship, Garak being his usual devious self, Julian's unzipped uniform makes an appearance, M/M, Teasing, They Are Switches Though, Top Elim Garak, despite the rating this is not terribly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei
Summary: Garak ambushes Julian in the Defiant's infirmary.Julian is complaining (half-heartedly).
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. Defiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiesnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dearest Pixie! I hope this little offering brings a smile to your face! :D
> 
> *throws confetti and ushers in a sexy Cardassian in a Hebitian costume*

“Uh, Garak? This may not be such a good idea…” Julian said, yet made no effort to dislodge the amorous Cardassian who was currently latched onto his neck, leaving a torturous trail of pleasure in his wake.

He really shouldn’t have teased Garak as much as he had. Despite how fun it was to outrageously flirt with him, it wouldn’t do to have anyone just wander in and witness their CMO moaning into their resident code-breaker’s mouth. Especially not considering the steady downward course Garak’s hands were currently taking.

“Garak… Anyone could walk in…” Julian said breathlessly, trying to gather his wits. It was particularly difficult whenever Garak did – oh – that; that agonizing twirl of his tongue over a particularly tender patch of his skin.

“How many times must I educate you on the significance of plunging necklines, Doctor?”

Julian laughed, breathless and increasingly desperate.

“Lesson learned, Garak – please, can we continue this back in our quarters-“

The words died in his throat as warm lips claimed his mouth, blunting the edges of his concerns with worrying efficiency. Garak knew him too well. Tucked behind a small cabinet, Julian knew they had about half a second to disengage in case anyone wandered in, though he hoped Garak would have some convincing lie at the ready to explain their more than compromising position. Grey fingers slid down past his clavicle, opening his uniform further to graze his chest. Julian stifled a moan, provoking a deeply devious chuckle from Garak, who seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot.

Julian arched into the touch, aroused and aching for the excruciating touches doled out by those lovely calloused hands. Garak kissed him deeply and Julian wondered whether he was the only one getting dizzy. The world was getting wonderfully fuzzy around the edges as hormones flooded his brain. His rational mind knew they shouldn’t be doing this where anyone could simply walk in on them, but his body seemed quite keen on ignoring the faltering voice of reason when faced with the promise of pleasure.

“Elim… Please-“ He whined, grasping the tunic at Garak’s waist blindly, undecided whether to pull him closer or to push him away. “It’s – ah- unprofessional…”

Garak clicked his tongue, making a rather rude noise of dismissal.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before exposing your wrists and throat so shamelessly, hmm?”

Julian groaned and sought out the gently mocking mouth, swallowing the amused chuckles Garak was making. When Garak separated from him, Julian’s eyes snapped open.

“I should leave you like this… You look so _wonderfully_ discomposed.”

At once, Julian became aware of his ragged breathing, his half-undone clothing and the fact he probably looked extremely debauched despite nothing other than some kissing having occurred. He licked his abused lips and stared at Garak with barely restrained desire.

“You’re cruel, Elim…” He murmured plaintively, leaning against the wall and trying to compose himself.

“Julian… Why does it seem to me like you don’t even know what you want?”

Julian straightened marginally and looked at the infuriating Cardassian crossly.

“You provoke me, play me like a fiddle, and then leave me to stew in the emotions you stirred up – and then I’m the one that doesn’t know what he wants? You know my shift isn’t over for another hour!”

Garak put his slightly wrinkled tunic to rights and offered a maddeningly sly smile.

“Ah, what was that piece of Terran wisdom you once shared with me… Always leave them wanting more?”

Julian spluttered and watched Garak walk away, pleased as punch at his little ploy. This would not stand! When his shift was over, he would hunt down the scaly bastard and pay him back two-fold, no – threefold!

But first, he needed to wait for his unruly erection to abate.

Damn that lizard!


	2. Deviant

After his shift was done, Julian strode purposefully to his quarters, fuming. He knew Garak would be lying in wait there and he could just picture the smug smile stretched across the tailor’s face… Ugh. He didn’t know whether to deck him or to ravish him. Maybe both. In that order.

And surely enough, when he opened the door, Garak was there, sitting in the chair, as poised and calm as you please, reading off a padd. The lights were turned low the way the Cardassian preferred and the rooms were even warmer than the rest of the ship (if that was even possible). Julian had a feeling that this may have been one of the factors involved in choosing to be on the Defiant since Garak was about the only person (aside from Worf) who wasn’t complaining about the heat.

“Welcome back, my dear.” Garak said nonchalantly, not even bothering to glance up from his reading.

Julian felt his hackles rise.

“I don’t appreciate the stunt you pulled back in the infirmary.” Julian said angrily, trying to moderate his tone. It wouldn’t do for Garak to think he was flirting. And damn the Cardassians for enjoying a good argument in lieu of foreplay, as this meant he couldn’t even be properly angry with the man without inviting an incident of the most distracting kind.

“Playing coy, Doctor? There’s really no need, you got what you asked for…”

“It’s bloody hot on this ship, Garak! I wanted to cool off!”

Garak laughed, the low rumbling sound doing funny things to Julian’s insides.

“Is that so?”

The tone was absolutely infuriating and Julian’s patience was fraying at the edges. How could Garak know exactly where to push, exactly what to say to get him to explode? Julian snatched the padd out of Garak’s hands and flung it onto the desk with a careless flick of his wrist.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Julian demanded, narrowing his eyes at Garak’s innocent expression.

“Oh dear, I do hope that code had nothing interesting to say…”

“Garak, I’m serious! I was at work, you can’t just pin me against a wall and have your wicked way with me in the middle of my shift!”

The spy rolled his eyes and spoke in an exasperated tone.

“Julian, must you exaggerate? The crew is sleeping, we’re at warp and not expected to be anywhere for the next sixteen hours. The chance of anyone wandering in was negligible at best.”

“It’s the principle of the thing, Garak!”

The patented smirk made a reappearance. Julian wanted to throttle him.

“Well, don’t let me stand in the way of your principles, Doctor.”

Julian growled and grasped the collar of Garak’s tunic tightly in his fist, hauling the amused Cardassian to his feet.

As if any principles could survive a clash with Garak!

Julian realized he was breathing heavily and actively trying not scream at Garak for his circumspect, devious, maddening-

“Do be careful with that tunic, my dear? It’s one of my favorites.”

Julian’s temper flared and he heard a tear of fabric. Eyes widening, he looked down and immediately released Garak.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ He started saying but then caught the unrepentant, licentious gaze of his companion and realized that he’d played right into his scaly hands. This was exactly what Garak had wanted to achieve – make him so riled up he exploded.

It was all _very_ Cardassian.

The sight of ridges flushed a deep, dark blue confirmed his suspicions.

“You planned this!” Julian cried with indignation.

Garak gave him a faux demure look.

“You seemed tense, my dear. It seemed the most expedient way of remedying it.”

Julian’s righteous anger fizzled out.

“Elim…” He said softly, “You don’t need all these games.”

“I’m very sorry,” Garak said, implying he wasn’t sorry at all, “But you do look quite ravishing when you’re angry. All that unrestrained passion on full display… Can you really blame me?”

Julian grinned.

“Are you trying to tell me that you _want_ me to be angry with you?”

“It would be a nice change of pace.” Garak said smugly, inducing a spark of ire with Julian with absurd ease.

“I’ll give you a change of pace…” Julian murmured and pushed Garak against the nearest wall. “Turnabout is fair play, Garak!”

The spy seemed completely unruffled by this turn of events.

“By all means, Doctor. You know how much I look forward to our little… _Cultural_ exchanges.”

Julian sighed in exasperation.

How the hell did he ever get involved with Garak?

“Any further smart-ass remarks will be punished,” Julian warned, yet Garak merely smirked.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	3. Never Let You Fall

Julian paused for a second to take in the magnificent sight before him – Garak with his tunic spread open, hanging off his ridged shoulders that were, at this point, hopelessly flushed and contrasting the rest of his skin so vividly that Julian felt a rush of pride and satisfaction at his handiwork. After all, he’d spent the last ten minutes nipping at Garak’s neck in a way he knew made the Cardassian go weak in the knees (even if the man himself would never admit it).

Well, it wasn’t only the interrogators who had keen observational skills. It was practically a requirement for any doctor worth his salt to be able to tell when someone was feeling discomfort or pain. Therefore, he knew Garak was enjoying himself immensely, yet was also getting increasingly frustrated the longer Julian took. It was all in the hitch of his breath, the tension of his stomach… The signs were all there if you knew how to look. Well, this time Julian was determined to draw out his lover’s pleasure until that collected façade melted away into nothingness.

“I think I’m starting to see the appeal…” Julian murmured, dragging his index finger down the left side of Garak’s scandalously displayed neck. Despite not being Cardassian, Julian intuitively knew the gesture was submissive, though knowing Garak, that was likely on purpose. Only he could weaponize surrender in such a way.

“Julian,” Garak chided him softly, “Cruelty doesn’t become you.”

“Why do you look so damn pleased, then?” Julian parried, exhilarated by their verbal sparring.

Garak was inordinately good at verbal gymnastics.

“I have the full attention of my doting physician, why would I possibly be displeased? I know you have my best interests at heart…”

“Oh, now you trust me with your well-being? I couldn’t get you into the infirmary until you were literally at death’s door!”

“Ah,” Garak had a rebuttal at the ready, “We weren’t so pleasantly… _involved_ before.”

Julian snorted in disbelief.

“Are you actually trying to tell me that you would consent to a proper medical check-up if I asked you?”

“Well…” Garak said deviously, “Only if my privacy were assured.”

Julian looked at him with soft exasperation.

“Is this private enough for your tastes, your Majesty?”

“Sarcasm? How delightful! We’ll make something of you yet…”

“Garak… Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? I don’t think any Cardassian would have patience for foreplay _this_ protracted.”

This time, the smile was all teeth.

“And how would you know?”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” Julian conceded, “My sample size consists of one, and _he_ is a shameless liar.”

“Trying to make me jealous?” Garak wheedled and Julian cut off any further arguments by kissing him senseless. It was always ridiculously satisfying to feel the minute shift of Garak’s posture as he gave in to the pleasure. A man who was always so controlled, slipping – cracking… Julian loved it.

He raked his fingers down Garak’s torso and swallowed every induced shiver and involuntary moan. A few swift tugs were enough to pull the tunic the rest of the way off before gravity did the rest.

“I do hope you pick that up, my dear. The material hold a crease like you wouldn’t believe.”

Julian found the notion hilarious.

“Perhaps you should choose a better material in the future? Seriously, what kind of tailor chooses a creasing fabric for clothes he knows he is going to wear to work on a starship?”

Any digs at personal competence were expected in Cardassian flirting and the moment the words left his mouth, Julian knew it had been the right thing to say. Garak’s eyes blazed in the gloom of their quarters. Julian wasn’t surprised when he got pulled forward, he wasn’t even particularly scandalized when he felt hot breath against his neck, but he _was_ taken aback by the way his knees wobbled when Garak bit down. The moan that escaped him made Garak chuckle in a very self-satisfied way, and he assisted the questing hands to get himself undressed as fast as possible.

They had been performing this dance for some time now, but Julian still marveled at the way he responded to the sliding touch of scale against skin. He could still get goosebumps from it, still felt a rush of tingles cascading down his spine whenever Garak’s palms caressed his back, and the way Garak held his neck still made him arch into him helplessly, seeking out more friction, more contact, more-

“Oh, God- Elim…” Julian moaned as Garak positioned him to look out the window at the stars whisking past them in long streaks of light. With his back turned on Elim, Julian still saw his reflection in the glass. The focus on that familiar ridged face was absolute. He remembered the times when this hurt or at the very least caused him discomfort, but not anymore. Not for a long time, now. He guessed that practice really made perfect.

“Julian…” Garak panted against the back of his neck, placing erratic kisses wherever he could reach as he rocked into him in a steady and maddeningly thorough rhythm. Julian pushed back, meeting the thrust of ridged hips with his own and marveling at the fact that no matter how many times they had done this, he still ached for more.

The muted strings of light that accompanied them were a quiet counterpoint to the rushed breathing and teased out moans.

Julian reached behind him and took hold of Elim’s shoulder, amazed that this shift was immediately compensated with Elim pressing his palm against the window. No matter what he did, Elim wouldn’t let him fall.

And in these uncertain times, that was the greatest comfort of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't end up as smutty as expected? I hope the tension and the dynamics made up for the lack of explicitness... XD
> 
> As always, do tell me what you think! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to hear what you think, Pix! *giggles*


End file.
